


The Wastelands

by TheRainisnotClear



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Planet Destruction, Poisoning, Slavery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainisnotClear/pseuds/TheRainisnotClear
Summary: A dystopian AU where an evil tyrant and his followers have achieved full control of the galaxy. Going from planet to planet in destroying and poisoning everything. Only a few luckily, have survived by escaping. They would have to come together and join forces. Not only for survival, but to fight the corrupted society and seek vengeance.Will they succeed?Or will they all fail?
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Brolly/Cheelai (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Launch/Raditz (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The Wastelands

**Author's Note:**

> When you should be working on your main storyline but end up with a whole new one XD
> 
> This is a whole new story that I wanted to try out, and during my time here in quarantine has given me this idea about a whole DBZ Dystopian AU. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_ “You promised me! You promised me that we would do this together!” She pleaded to him in tears as she looked deep into his dark onyx eyes. It was too dark to see but she knew that it was him the moment she felt his presence. _

_ She continued to cry as she fell on her knees, she held a tight grip on his armor. _

_ “Please… Please don’t do this...” _

_ He pushed her away as he gave her a cold glare. He didn’t say anything, he only continued to look straight at her. _

_ Before she could say another word-  _

_ She fell…  _

_ She called out to him… _

_ Calling for him to help her… _

_ And yet she kept falling… and falling... _

_ The last thing she saw was the way he stared straight at her as she fell to her death… _

Bulma shot straight up from her bed, her heart pounding so loud it almost deafened her ears. She looked around at her surroundings to help ground herself again. She was in a tiny room almost felt casket like, but not small enough for her to feel completely claustrophobic. She took several breaths before calming herself and slowly laid back in her tiny bed.

“That dream again…” It was always that dream, more like a horrible memory that she wished she could forget. And yet she can’t do anything about it.

She looked over at her side to where the clock was, it was almost sunrise and she’ll have to get up soon. Before the alarm went off, she turned it off as she slid the door open. She slowly made her way out of the tiny room so she wouldn’t wake the tiny body who was in the cot right next to her. Giving them a small kiss before sliding the door shut and made her way out of the sleeping chambers.

She walked through the narrow hallway making her way to the restroom, she saw herself in the mirror as she realized how tired she looked given the bags under her eyes. She sighed and began brushing her teeth, also brushing her short blue hair simultaneously. She put her hair in a short bun as she finished brushing her teeth. 

“Should I take a shower before I go or do I do it after?” She thought for a moment, “No… I’ll do it when I get back.”

She made her way to the Detoxing Chambers, as she got ready to suit up in her own quarantine suit. She designed them herself, almost taking her a whole month to create a protective suit that one: could move easily in. And two: not get damaged when out in these dangerous lands. Ever since  _ ‘that’ _ day, the air of the planet has become toxic and unsafe for anyone to breathe in without proper respirators. Because of the toxic pollution that had developed, it had also become unsafe to live in certain areas without dying instantly through the poison. Many people have died ever since  _ ‘that’ _ day.

After finally getting suited up and with a mask, she grabbed her essentials and made her way through several doors before facing a heavy metal door that had various locks on them. She punched in a few codes, the metal door opened. She walked through as it quickly shut behind her. She then opened a box which had a few capsules in it. Grabbed one of her capsules, pressed the button and threw it not too far. In a puff of smoke, a motorcycle appeared. She put away the rest of the box of capsules in her bag, she was ready to drive off to her destination.

Everything was completely silent during the ride except for the sounds of a motorcycle’s tires rotating fast against the asphalt through the empty desert. The roads were completely uneven and filled with potholes. However, it wasn’t a problem for Bulma as the motorcycle that she rode was especially designed to withstand any type of terrain. She took a good look at her surroundings, checking to see if there was anything around, sadly there wasn’t.

As she got closer to her destination, she came upon an empty area. There was no person or animal in sight besides the decayed plants that surrounded the area and the abandoned buildings that have been left to rot. She got off her motorcycle, pressed the button on the side and stored it away in her pocket.

As she walked through broken buildings and heaps of trash that was hard to describe what it once was. She came across what looked like to be the center of the town. She looked over at the mess that had been made as well as the large piles of corpses that were seen. There was so much destruction and chaos she assumed came from an event following  _ ‘that’ _ day.

She could already picture it in her head how it must have happened as she got closer to what appeared to be a water fountain, it had a design of water creatures that reminded her of the ones back in her own homeworld. There were also two corpses inside the now dry fountain and all around it. Walking around the area, she could see a crater not too far from here.

“This must have happened here in the main street of their town before it got destroyed?” She made her way through the crater as she looked down to see broken pieces of metal and other unidentifiable items. It must have been a special type of toxic bomb that had been launched to wipe out the species. This and many other bombs were launched all around the planet as a faster way to clear out any life forms. The toxins would later be spread like wildfire, instantly killing many. In consequence, it would also make it hard for anyone to breathe in this air, just like how it happened to her home...

She shook away her dark memories as she made her way through all of the buildings and she was careful not to step on any of the dead bodies or any of the loose limbs. Or what she assumed to be limbs. 

She made her way scanning the whole area from top to bottom. Hoping she could find anything useful. There were old abandoned shops and other stores that held a few essentials, but not everything that she’d hoped to find. She was able to recover a few metal parts, tools that she needed, and other things that she didn’t think she’d ever see. She found a few canned foods that still looked in good shape and could salvage. Most of the foods that have been exposed to the toxins had gone bad. Even attempting to eat the food that became exposed to the toxins could kill anyone. During a time when people became desperate and hungry for food, they would eat the contaminated food, which led to many people dying quickly. There hadn’t been ways to get rid of the toxins without dying and it would take a genius to figure that out.

Just then, there was a loud noise of what seemed to be a large vehicle landing nearby. She quickly hid behind one of the endcaps of an aisle as she heard a few people talking. She looked over to see that there were three of them. Three soldier-looking men dressed in their own quarantine suits and masks, although theirs had a terrible appearance to them. As she looked over at them once again, she stood still as she saw the symbol they had on their suits, it had a large F on it. A symbol she was all too familiar, filling her veins with anger. They were outside scouting the area, no doubt trying to find anyone still alive on this miserable planet.

It was hard to see where she was going with all of the store’s lights broken. She definitely wasn’t going to risk turning on her flashlight, in fear of exposing herself. However, she  _ had _ to make her escape as she couldn’t endanger herself being seen by them. Especially not when she has someone who needs her back at home. She was so close to successfully making her way out when she accidently stepped on something that made a loud sound.

“Hey! Who’s there?!”

_ “Shit!” _ She quickly moved as she could hear them coming closer. She hopped from aisle to aisle as she made her way out of the building. She could hear them yelling at her as they took out their guns and started shooting at her. The bullets were the least of her worries as the suit she had on was quite sturdy and could withstand blasts. She quickly grabbed the capsule, threw it and didn’t wait for the smoke to fade as she hopped on and sped away.

She heard the doors of the vehicle slam and sped up, beginning to follow her. They were approaching closer to her, she sped up even more. She didn’t want them to follow her to her hideout, especially when she could be putting herself and the others at risk.

When they were about to be alongside her, she took out her own gun and started blasting them with it. It didn’t do much damage as she was having a hard time aiming while she was driving. Just as she was about to turn around and shoot ahead, a large shadow appeared in front of the vehicle, completely destroying the vehicle.

She slammed the breaks, causing a loud screech against the pavement. She got off of the motorcycle. The man who crashed the vehicle had waited to see if anyone else was following her then turned around to face her. He did not look happy. Bulma on the other half was relieved to recognize who the man was.

After putting away the motorcycle back into its capsule, she walked over to her very angry and very big friend. He glared at her, his eyes almost penetrating through the suit and mask she had on. She looked back at him sheepishly at him with her sadness filling her eyes.

He was also wearing a quarantine mask, but did not wear a suit as after proving in a few studies that this man was able to withstand the skin layers of the toxins, but he could still get poisoned if he were to breathe the air.

  
  
  


“Hey Broly… umm… didn’t think I’d see you here.” She laughed nervously. But her sweet talk didn’t work as he continued to look angry at her.

“Bulma… what did we talk about earlier?”

“Uh… that we had to be careful when going to abandoned areas?”

“No! That you wouldn’t go off on your own! That you need to have someone with you at all times!”

“Broly I was fine! I was careful this time I-”

“Oh really? You call being chased by the Frieza Force as careful?”

“I was being careful! I just made a small mistake I-”

“Bulma you have to be careful! You know it isn’t safe for you to be out here alone! I know you have your reasons but please…” He deeply looked hurt as he told her this, “Please don’t go off on your own again. I’m always here to help you out.”

Bulma now felt guilty, he was right, he could have gone with her to help her out. But instead, she went off on her own and if Broly didn’t come to her rescue she could have gotten hurt… or worse.

“You’re right… I’m sorry Broly.” She sighed, “I should have asked you to come but I really wanted to try and do this on my own. I feel helpless not being able to help you or Cheelai out when I could be out here helping you two.”

Broly gave her a small smile as he placed his arm on her shoulder, “Don’t be so dramatic Bulma, you’re as much help to us as you are to yourself. I know it hasn’t been easy these last few months but we’ll find a way off of this planet. I promise.”

She nodded as she wanted so badly to run up to him and give him a big, warm hug. But they’ll have to wait on that hug after they’ve been disinfected.

“Come on.” He held out his hand towards her as he carried her in his arms, “Someone is waiting for his Momma to come home.”

They flew off as they made their way back to their hideout, Bulma went in first as she went through one doorway to be disinfected in the room, but not before placing everything that she had scavenged from the abandoned area through a small slot where they will all be inspected and detoxed. As she walked into the room, she was sprayed on by various sprays before moving on to the next room where she took off her suit then was sprayed again. She didn’t wait for Broly to come out of the room as she made her way to take a quick shower. 

During her time in the shower, she did a lot of thinking. After all that had happened just this morning, it was not all a total loss as she was able to find some parts that she needed to get started on building the spaceship. It had taken Bulma the last couple of months building and working hard on the project when it should have been done in less amount of time than they had been there. It hadn’t been easy finding the important parts that they needed as most of the areas were just too far away to travel even by flying to find the parts she needed. Even then nobody would be able to survive for more than 24 hours of the outside oxygen without dying. Even with a suit and mask.

She turned off the water, as she quickly got dressed and made her way out. She passed by the small kitchen where Cheelai had already woken up and was making breakfast for them.

“You’re finally back. And how did it go?” Cheelai already knew what had happened already by the look on Bulma’s face. It didn’t end both good or bad. It just ended.

“I was able to find a few parts for the engine of the spaceship. As well as a few canned goods, I’m just waiting to see if they are still good enough for us to eat it.”

“That’s good! How long do you think it will take before you’ll finish?” Cheelai was just as anxious as Bulma is to get off of this planet, especially when it’s been getting even harder to find supplies and food.

“Hopefully with these parts I will be able to put them together with what’s left and with anything leftover to create new parts. I just want to make sure that the engine works well enough for us to make the trip. I don't want any of us to get stuck or killed out in space.”

Cheelai gave her a hopeful smile as she had faith in Bulma and her incredible ability to create anything she set her mind to, “I know you can do it Bulma! You go ahead and work hard. If you need anything let us know.” She gave Bulma her iconic ‘ok’ sign in which Bulma returned the gesture.

“Breakfast should be ready soon.” Cheelai said going back to making sure that the eggs she was cooking didn’t burn. Bulma nodded back to her as she saw Broly almost crawl his way to the small kitchen. Bulma left the couple alone for a while as she went inside the room where everyone’s tiny bedrooms are located.

Bulma slid the door of her small bedroom to see the little body wiggle. She had a warm smile on her face as she gently grabbed his small body. He stirred a little but as he turned his small head to see who it was he smiled. His eyes were the same shade as hers, a bright blue color, but his hair was a soft shade of purple while hers was a shade of blue. 

Not a day went by where she didn’t feel completely blessed to have this perfect miracle in her life, “Good morning Trunks! How’s my little man doing today?”

Trunks responded with some gurgling noises as his small arms reached out to grab some strands of her hair. Bulma pulled away her hair before he could grab any of her hair, “Oh no you don’t. I had to cut my hair just so you didn’t have to keep grabbing it.” Trunks did this a lot when Bulma had longer hair, he would manage to get a good grip on her hair and it hurt Bulma a lot. It would take a while for Trunks to finally let go of his mother’s hair. This resulted in Bulma cutting her hair a bit shorter so Trunks wouldn’t have to be pulling on it even when she was doing something.

Trunks pouted as he was upset about not being able to grab her hair, he had tears in his eyes as he was about to cry. Bulma gave him a serious face as she knew that he was only doing it to have her give in, but she wouldn't be fooled. 

“Don't even think about it little Mister. I’m not gonna let you keep pulling on my hair whenever you want to.”

After wiping his small tears away, Trunks gave her a mad look that made Bulma laugh, “Don’t give me that grumpy look you little cutie.”

“He has the same face as he does…” She went into deep thought before shaking away all those painful memories as she looked back at her grumpy baby. She slowly got up while holding Trunks in her arms.

“Come on Trunks, your Auntie has breakfast ready and I know from the sound of your tummy that you're hungry for some delicious food right?” She tickled his tummy as his grumpy face went away and was replaced with a smile on his face as he giggled. He rested his small head on her shoulder, she implanted a small kiss on his forehead. They made their way to the kitchen, both Cheelai and Broly were happy to see them join them to finally eat together. The way they all sat together enjoying a meal almost seemed like a peaceful family who were having fun together without a care on the dangers that’s going on outside of their safe haven.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this :)
> 
> I wanna once again thank my amazing Beta reader @madlymari for helping me and being so amazing!! ILY nena! 💕


End file.
